1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector device for use in monitoring fetal heart rate. The device electrically interconnects a remote fetal monitor with fetal and maternal electrodes by employing a twisted wire pair with plug connector and leg plate.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The contents of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 605,843 of the same assignee is incorporated herein by reference. As discussed therein, a fetal electrode product is provided which avoids the need for handling loose wire ends when connecting the product to input contacts in an opening of a leg plate housing. This fetal electrode product includes a twisted wire pair interconnecting two connector terminals of a plug connector with fetal and maternal electrodes, respectively.
This fetal electrode product is fine for avoiding the handling of loose wires to effect electrical connection by providing for the plug connector, which is to be inserted within the opening in the leg plate housing. The leg plate housing is convenient for establishing electrical connection between the inserted plug connector and output terminals that are in electrical connection with a fetal monitor.
While the establishment of electrical connection between the plug connector terminals and the leg plate input contacts may be verified by looking through a window in the leg plate, customers may find it more desireable to verify this establishment of electrical connection by using the sense of touch. Also, if the plug connector could be locked in position within the housing, it would have less of a potential for inadvertently falling out.
Further, the assembly of the housing requires that wires be extended from the input contacts to the output terminals. The wires of the fetal electrode product and those in the leg plate may be color coded to ensure that the fetal and maternal electrodes become associated with the proper output terminals. Otherwise, mismatching may arise which would lead to misinterpretation of the sensed signals from the electrodes by the fetal monitor.
This assembly may be simplified if the wires in the leg plate did not have to be extended fully between the input contacts and the output terminals. Also, the need for some of this color coding of the wires could be obviated if the order of relative arrangement of the electrodes, connector terminals and input contacts with respect to each other were predetermined to make association of each electrode with an associated input contact evident because of their relative arrangement.
As may be appreciated, signals are transmitted from the electrodes and along respective paths to the fetal monitor. Any break in these paths will adversely affect receipt of the transmitted signals. It would therefore be desireable to be able to detect where in the paths such breaks occur.